


Thinking It All Over

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, Ogres, Royalty, Serious, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Thornstriker isn't sure what to do.





	Thinking It All Over

Thornstriker lay in bed, tossing and turning as she tried to go to sleep. It seemed near impossible, having been in bed for hours now. Her body was tired, but her mind… She just couldn’t get it to shut off. 

She wondered if she was doing the right thing regarding this. After all, her entire life, she had been told and taught that, as an elven noblewoman, she was to wait until she was married before she had sex. Her husband should have been the only one to touch her and that no other man should ever see her naked.

Of course, that was all before Queen Eclipse had married the Ogre King. Now things were… different. Ogres were much more sexual creatures and much more open and liberal when it came to sex and sexuality. There wasn’t any pressure to stay a virgin until marriage, especially considering ogre adults had to deal with the June Heat once a year. Virginity wasn’t valued overall within the ogre society; if anything, they were encouraged to experiment.

Thornstriker didn’t judge them for it.  Their cultures were just different and she had accepted that. That didn’t mean she didn’t get incredibly embarrassed or mortified when she came across people having sex out in the open. Even some of the elves, especially the younger ones, were starting to take to the ogres’ ways regarding sex. And the queen, thanks to her husband, was taking to it too…

For a while, she had tried to take it all in stride. It was embarrassing every time, but at least she wasn’t as shocked nowadays if she did come across anyone having sex. It had been going very well and she was adjusting with ease.

And then she met Bloodshed.

She never would have guessed that the Captain of the Ogre Guard would have fallen for her. There were a lot of rumors about him about how he could be a ruthless and brutal fighter, how he would sleep with anyone who asked, how he was cold and stoic and always glaring at people. When he had been first assigned to guard her and the other ladies-in-waiting, she had been admittedly a little apprehensive, but she had been as polite as she could have towards him.

Her apprehensiveness had been unfounded. Yes, he could be a brutal warrior and yes, he did have sex with many woman. But he wasn’t glaring at anyone. As he had told her, it was just how his face normally would. And he certainly wasn’t cold or stoic… Just quiet. He wasn’t the type to make idle conversation simply because he was bad at it. He just never knew what to say sometimes, so it was easier for him stay silent.

He was a good person. Despite being bad at conversation, he would always talk to her. He was nice and sweet and made sure that she was comfortable and content. Then she had found out that they were both avid readers and enjoyed a lot of the same books and authors. They both enjoyed taking walks in the garden and having time to themselves…

She had originally just thought of him as a friend. A very handsome and wonderful friend. Then, one day, he told her that he wanted to court her. That he wanted to be her husband one day. That he deeply and truly loved her.

It had been a little less than a year since that day, but they still hadn’t done anything. Yes, they kissed, but… no sex. He had touched her breasts once and she had panicked, pushing him away. After that, he hadn’t done anything other than hug and kiss her, as she had liked. Even during her Blooming, he stayed away from her and didn’t touch her.

But the June Heat was going to be coming up soon. Unlike the Full Moon Blooming, which only lasted a week, the June Heat lasted an entire month. And she had read and asked around enough to know what the Heat entailed. Adult ogres, male and female, had their sex libido increase by ten. Denying urges would only make them animalistic. And the longer ogres suppressed themselves, the more aggressive and primal they became.

There were drugs to help suppress the urges yet, but those only did so much. Masturbation was a thing too, but as she had learned, its success varied from ogre to ogre. And it seemed the less sexually active an ogre was, the more likely it was to work… But there was no guarantee that it would work for Bloodshed.

She was worried. He had told her she didn’t have to worry, but she couldn’t help it. He had already promised her that he wouldn’t sleep with anyone else. He wouldn’t force her to take care of him either. He assured her that everything would be fine and he could handle himself for one month.

She wanted to believe him, but she was just so worried. A part of her wanted to help. After all, they were courting. Not officially engaged, but they both knew that they would marry in the future. He would be her husband and he would still be the only one to see her naked.

Then she turned on her side, hugging herself tightly. In theory, it seemed so simple. During the June Heat, she should just give herself to Bloodshed so he wouldn’t have to suffer. Everything would have been fine if she could just do that…

But she couldn’t bring herself to actually consider it. She was supposed to wait until marriage. She had to wait until she officially married before she could have sex. And even if she were to push aside her ideals… She was still afraid. She was a virgin and Bloodshed was a very large ogre, who was known for his sexual prowess. And it wasn’t as if he would have much control during his heat.

She was afraid. Afraid of being hurt, of doing it too soon, of just allowing another man to see her in such a light, regardless of the fact this man would be her husband… She didn’t think she could do it, even if it was for him.

She moved over to lie on her back again. Primus, she was so selfish. Bloodshed would move heaven and Earth for her if it meant her happiness, but she couldn’t do this one thing for him… Whether it was sex or just a little touching, she didn’t think she could do it. Not even a little just to help relieve even a little bit of his pain during the heat. This shouldn’t have been hard… but it was. She was just too afraid to try.

Maybe she would ask for advice. Surely someone could help her make the right decision? If she asked Bloodshed, he would tell her not to worry… So maybe his friend, Nebula, could help. Or maybe his father, Bombrush. Or maybe some of the other elves who were in relationships with ogres. Someone had to be able to give some sort of advice that would help. Just something, anything…

Thornstriker closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. Tomorrow. She would ask someone tomorrow. She just needed some advice, to talk things out with someone who wasn’t Bloodshed, someone who could give her something other than a “don’t worry about it.”

She just hoped it would help.


End file.
